


Conjure

by del1cate



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Smut, Violence, Witch Sakura, demon sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/del1cate/pseuds/del1cate
Summary: The white witch Sakura conjures a violent warrior demon for the sake of protection. Sasuke will do anything in order to roam the mortal realm. However both learn that freedom cannot be achieved alone - an agreement has to be made. (Lemons, smut, violence, foul language. You name it.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be posted weekly at the least.   
> Whenever I can find time between jobs <3   
> Will try not to leave you hanging.

She had done it. She had summoned the demon. Hair like ink fell across an arrogant face, the long tendrils brushing strong shoulders. This one was a warrior for sure. It was male in appearance, and handsome to boot. The eyes are what gave it away though despite its humanoid form. A strange sort of heterochromia took place in his eyes, one purple and ringed the other a deep ruby decorated with tomoe shapes.

The witch sat, knees and hands on the floor stretching herself as close to the salt circle as possible to stare at the beautiful creature. He in turn sat cross legged on the floor in the centre of the circle like this was an everyday occurrence for him. Like he was accustomed to being summoned into the middle of the living rooms of pink haired witches. 

“I assume you want something, or did you merely summon me just to stare at me?” Her green eyes widened – that voice! So rich and deep and.. Bored? She had to get a hold of herself, she was the witch here she was the one in control. 

Sitting back on her heels and shaking her head clear to focus, she shot him a sparkling smile.

“My apologies! I’m in a bit of a pickle Mr. Demon Sir.” She winked at him with the title, although it had no effect on his bored expression at all. 

“You see, I’m in need of protection. The people of the village have caught on to the nature of what I am. They’ll be here tonight to take me, trial me and most likely kill me in the process. I can’t just leave this place – I have so much to take, so much to do this has all happened so quickly I need help I can’t-“

“For fucks sakes will you slow down woman? Breathe. Your chatter is giving me a headache.” 

“Sorry” she whispered a little out of breath. 

“How could you let them find out?” He murmured quietly in an attempt to steer the conversation in a logical direction. 

She frowned and stared down at her hands. “I’m not usually like this. I don’t summon anything. This is my first time so I’m a little unprepared on how to handle this. I’m a healer, I breathe life back into things. I was in the clearing in the woods not far from here when I came across a swallow. It had only been dead a few minutes – it’s body was still warm in my hands. Without thinking I brought it back and it flew.”

“You weren’t careful to take in your surroundings were you?” He rolled his eyes at her. 

“No. A young woodcutter saw everything. I saw the look on his face. He was horrified.”

“And you just let him leave?” 

“What was I supposed to do!? Kill him?” 

“If your existence is about to be revealed then yes!” He raised his voice at her, appalled that she could be so naïve. 

“It doesn’t matter now… What’s done is done. I need help Mr. Demon-“

“Call me Sasuke” he interjected

“I need help Sasuke. I’m useless at dark magic. It’s a wonder I could even conjure you! I am not destructive, it’s not in my nature. If they want to take me away and kill me it will be all too easy for them.” 

“Okay so you need me to do your dirty work for you. Sounds fair. But you know witch, nothing comes for free. What is my payment?” 

“Right well… what do you want?” 

He barked a laugh at her “What do I want? Oh that’s precious. You really weren’t lying when you said you had never done this before.” 

“Look I’m not really sure how this works so could you bear with? I only asked you a simple question anyway.” 

“Look sweetheart-“ His tone was laced with bitterness – “word of advice: never give a demon a choice. Give them an inch they’ll take a mile. You didn’t do your research at all?”

“Excuse me for not researching everything about you! I’m a little short on time here!” She quipped back 

“Whoa temper, temper. My conditions are simple: You’ll release me from this circle to do your bidding and when we are done I stay.” 

“You stay?” She blinked at him. “I don’t think I have the room-“

“Tch, no you idiot! I’m free to stay here in this realm – simply put you won’t reverse this conjuration. That’s all.” 

“I don’t know Sasuke… You don’t exactly belong here. I mean what are you going to do?” 

“Whatever the fuck I want. You gave me a choice, and this is it. If you don’t like it you can lump it sweetheart. Witches like you conjure things they shouldn’t be all the time” The fib rolled off of his tongue so easily. “I can wait for another opportunity.” No way in hell could he wait any longer for freedom, he silently hoped she would take the bait.

“No way! You can’t just leave me!” Her voice rose an octave or two. “You protect me for as long as I need and then you are free to leave. For as long as you’re here though you will do me no harm okay?” 

“Is that all?” 

“Uh I think so?” 

The demon smiled for the first time. “Then we have a deal Sakura.” 

They joined hands in agreement, bond formed with those verbal words. Green eyes met bi-coloured ones, thin brows forming a confused frown. 

“I never told you my name.” 

His smile only grew wider.


	2. Wrath

Sakura sat by the window, staring towards the clearing and the line of trees beyond. She had been like that for the past hour or so, waiting on the sun to go down.

“Staring out the window isn’t going to help you know.” Sasuke grumbled at her.

“It doesn’t hurt to know what’s coming either. Don’t you have to make preparations or something?” She quipped back at him, turning from the window to look at him. He had made himself comfortable at her crowded kitchen table and was currently sipping a chipped cup of tea like The Queen herself.

“I am all the preparation I need.” Sakura was unsure about whether to be impressed by his confidence in himself or annoyed by his arrogance.

“Of course you are.” She muttered.

The shadows of the forest outside had grown deep, the light fading into a crisp twilight. A burst of gold illuminated the trees.

“Wow what a beautiful sunset” the pink haired witch sighed.

Sasuke appeared behind her suddenly, scaring the wits out of her in the process. “That isn’t a sunset.”

“Wait you don’t mean..?”

“Congratulations sweetheart – you frightened them enough to warrant pitchforks AND torches. I’m impressed.” His tone dripped sarcasm.

She grasped his hand between her own, delicate fingers intertwining with his large rough ones. Totally ignoring his crappy mood, she stared into his strange hypnotic eyes.

“Please don’t fail me” She whispered. Her bright eyes wide with sincerity. The fear he found in those emerald depths sent a pang through his heart. He immediately shook her off.

“Go hide.” He ordered her. “Don’t come out until I get you. Do you understand?”

She nodded vigorously at him. “I mean it Sakura. Don’t move for anything.” Was he concerned? He scoffed internally at himself. Of course not, he was only holding up his end of the bargain. His freedom depended on it. Nothing more.

The tremors that ran through her fingers however made him feel jumpy; try as he might to deny it he felt a need to protect the young witch from these humans. She had shown him no judgement, she had even offered him hospitality in the form of a chair to rest on and some tea. If anything she was only curious about him, not afraid. Fear was all he had ever instilled in anything.

“Okay.” As she moved towards the other end of the house, she turned back to him. “Hey Sasuke?”

“Hn?”

“Be careful.”

He rolled his eyes at her. “Stupid girl. Go.” With that she turned and ran towards her cellar – A small space for herb storage hidden beneath a trap door in the floor. She never saw it, but for the first time in a long time a smile formed on his cruel lips.

 

* * *

 

 

He waited on her small wooden porch, leaning against one of the beams supporting its roof when they arrived. The majority were men, some had brought their young sons with them – clearly trying to teach witch hunting at an early age. Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes at them. In their hands they held all manner of tools as weapons. Every second one or so held a torch in their grasp. It was totally ridiculous- the idea that witches had to be burned. Sasuke had experienced Hell for long enough to know that fire didn’t “cleanse” shit.

“Who are you sir?” One particular voice boomed at him. “Are you with or against the foul woman who services the devil here!?” Sasuke laughed at that – a crackling cackle. The leader of the charge clearly took offense at his response. “ANSWER ME!”

“You pathetic worm.” He finally cast his gaze towards the hunting party – revealing his marked eyes to them. “I am the devil.”

His grey, leathery clawed wings sprouted from his back - the blood that was shed from their protrusion from his skin sprayed the old wood of the porch behind him. His hair grew in length, unearthly blues joining with his usual raven colour and the white of his eye faded to an empty black. Predatory fangs sprang from his mouth, and black claws grew from his elongated fingers.

A few screams tore through the air at the sheer sight of him. A few stragglers decided to run at that point, not up to the task of taking on a demon.

He laughed once more, this time a thunderous boom. “So you brave men were more than happy to take down an innocent girl, but when faced with true evil you run? How sad.”

The party leader let out an intense war cry before charging towards Sasuke, a farming sickle aimed towards the demon. Those who had stayed followed. As if bored, the demon slowly unsheathed his Katana from its holster. The souls it would harvest tonight would sustain him for quite a while.

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura slumped in the dank cellar. A few candles were all she had as a light source, and she used them sparingly, not wanting to set any of her drying herbs alight. She could slightly hear male voices outside through the woodwork of her little cabin. Suddenly loud cried erupted from several men, clearly they were attacking. Her fingernails dug into the skin of her arms, as she had crossed them across her chest in an attempt to keep her nervousness at bay.

Although Sasuke was a demon – and a rude one at that – she didn’t want him to get hurt on her account. Which was strange as she had summoned him as a shield of sorts in the first place. Yet the idea of him in pain made her ache. She supposed it was his beauty. Sakura had never expected to summon a warrior demon who looked like **that.** Smooth skin, high cheekbones carved into his face, and that jawline. Thinking of it made her want to drool. How could a jawline be that sexual anyway!?

 Thinking of his handsome features and his muscular body made her ache in a different sense. Those hands were heavenly. She remembered the way his calluses dragged against her fingers earlier, and wondered how they might feel grasping at the skin of her hips, pushing apart her thighs….

Before her eyes could roll back into her head at the very idea a screech erupted from outside. She jumped, smacking her head on the low ceiling. Another pained scream caused her to wince. She had no desire to know what Sasuke’s methods were but they sounded brutal. After a few minutes the screams had subsided to silence, and Sakura prepared herself to leave the cellar. She didn’t think demons cleaned up after themselves and figured she was about to see a gruesome scene outside her house.

Footsteps creaked across the floor over her head and she figured Sasuke had come to get her. Her mind raced, hoping that he was okay, knowing that he probably was but she had to know ASAP anyway. Without thinking she sprung open the trap door, racing up the step ladder into her home only to be met with dirtied hands around her neck.

She gurgled as she was dragged up the rest of the way, her feet kicking against the ground and giving her bruises. Her nails dug into the meat of his hands, scratching and pulling in the hopes of being freed.

“You nasty fucking bitch, I’LL KILL YOU I’LL BURN YOU I’LL-“

A sharp sword skewered the male through the throat before he could continue his crazed speech. Its tip stopped short of Sakura’s face before it was ripped away. Blood rained down upon her, staining her white dress red along with the rest of her. She screamed as the body collapsed on top of her – which only resulted in her getting blood in her mouth.

His weight was booted off of her cowering figure, and strong arms grasped her by her shoulders. Callused fingers slid along the blood covering her arms as she was lifted to her feet.

“You little idiot. I told you.” A familiar voice sneered at her. She couldn’t see him for the blood had covered her eyelids and she couldn’t open them. Nonetheless she clung to him, wrapping her arms around the demon who had saved her and squeezing him tight as if he might disappear any moment.

Sasuke sighed at the witches’ tiny trembling figure. He knew he was being harsh but the way she had thrown herself so carelessly into harm’s way angered him in the most irrational sense. Regardless of his anger and his annoyance with himself he took care to soften his voice. “It’s over, you’re safe for now.” He also took care to wipe her face clear of blood so she could see, mindful that his claws didn’t mark her.

She blinked up at him, confused at the sight of the form in front of her. It was definitely Sasuke, only he was so different to what had originally appeared in her salt circle. “Please don’t scream again. I’ve heard enough for today.” He huffed.

She only shook her head at him. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to… never mind. So are you leaving me now?” Her question sounded so sad, he wanted so badly to believe that it was because she wanted him to stay. She was probably only upset at the prospect of being left vulnerable again. Being a demon had trained him to automatically assume the worst regardless of whatever he really wanted.

“I can’t just yet…” He stared at her, gauging every millisecond of her reaction to his words. So far she seemed pleased. “Quite a few fled in the beginning. I’m sure they will return with reinforcements and more appropriate weapons.”

She screamed with joy in her head, eyes sparkling with glee – she made sure to compose herself before replying “Right, I suppose your end of the bargain hasn’t been upheld completely as of yet.”

He only nodded, a little confused at her degree of happiness.

“I guess I better go run a bath then. Won’t be a moment.”

“A bath?” He stared in amazement as the woman spun around and practically skipped to the bathroom.


	3. Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an intense af lemon here - feel free to skip but pretty much every chapter from here on out is going to be smut.

Sasuke sighed, letting the warm water soak into his skin. He had reverted back to his humanoid form, not wanting to frighten the poor witch any further – although she hadn’t really seemed to mind all that much. Regardless he had manners still, no morals maybe, but definitely manners. The door creaked open and small footsteps padded along the wooden floorboards towards him. The demon cracked one eye open, lazily observing Sakura as she placed a towel and a change of clothes beside the bathtub for him.

She took great care in not looking at him, and her cheeks were tinted pink. One side of his mouth tilted upwards in a twisted smirk. This would be fun.

Before she could turn away his hand shot out of the water to grasp at her wrist, effectively spinning her back towards him. She lost her footing at her sudden change of balance and squeaked as she steadied herself on the rim of the bathtub.

“You nearly pulled me in!” She practically shrieked at him.

“Would that be so horrible? You’re filthy” He casually pointed out, not caring for the fact that she could see his naked form through the murky water. She had of course rinsed the blood off, but she wasn’t totally clean.

“I can wait.” She breathed out. He was so close she could count the purple rings of his eye, so close she could feel his breath fan across her face. He chuckled at her, pulling himself up further towards her. Their noses were practically touching at this point. “A little ridiculous, the water will get cold.” Her bright eyes were so wide in that moment that all he wanted to do was devour her.

She was stunned speechless at his forwardness. Upon receiving no reaction from the female, he sighed and released his grip on her delicate wrist. “Whatever...” he muttered “…suit yourself.”

Still leaning over the tub, she shook her head. “Let me wash you?”

Now she had piqued his interest. “Careful sweetheart. I won’t lie and tell you that I don’t bite.”

She kneeled up close to the tub, ignoring his comment in the hopes of lessening the blush on her cheeks. Washcloth in hand, she gently ran it along the tops of his shoulders. As his eyes fell shut and a low hum sounded in his throat she gained confidence and scrubbed harder. Sasuke began to purr as she massaged his shoulders and neck. He leaned forward, allowing her to run her skilled hands down his back. Sakura bit her bottom lip at the feel of his honed muscles jumping under her touch.

As she ran the cloth over the spot where his wings normally were he let out a low moan. Her heart jumped at the sound, heat pooling underneath her stomach and between her legs. “I wanted to thank you properly” she said lowly, voice in a whisper.

He opened his eyes, ensnaring her in his hypnotic gaze. All playfulness gone, the wheels of his red eye began to spin slowly. She couldn’t look away, not even if she wanted to.

“Then strip” He growled.

The washcloth lay long forgotten on the floor. Without looking away from him her hands flew to the buttons on her simple dress. Her ears buzzed with white noise as the fabric pooled at her ankles. Next came her bra, unclipped and falling to the floor in no time. She hooked her thumbs in her panties before sliding them down as well – if she lost momentum now she would never regain it.

 

She stood bare, and squeezed her eyes shut knowing full well that those eyes were scorching their way down her body.

“Come here.” Another growl ripped itself from his throat. A whimper escaped her mouth at the sound of his voice so torn.

She stepped delicately into the water, warmth seeping into her pale flesh. Clearly she was moving too slow for his liking as he grabbed a hold of her wrist once more, this time dragging her down to straddle his lap. Water sloshed over the sides of the tub, and she gasped at the feel of his hot skin against her thighs. His arms snaked around her – melding her chest against his own as he claimed her mouth in a harsh kiss.

He purred against her plush lips, the strange vibration making her moan. She linked her arms around his neck, hands coming to tug at his soft raven locks. A sharp sting caused her to gasp again as his fangs punctured her sweet bottom lip. He lapped at the blood, rough tongue causing even more pain. She yanked his hair, causing his head to snap back away from her. She stared down at him, lips parted and out of breath. His eyes were glowing, his lips coloured with her blood.

“You taste _incredible”_ His voice was no longer human, a low constant growl that resonated in her ribcage and in the space between her thighs.   


“Fuck Sasuke” She sighed, squirming in the tight hold he had on her body. His nails sharpened into claws which then dug into the flesh of her hips. She coated his erection in her sticky wetness, grinding down hard against him. With another feral growl he shoved her backwards before plunging two fingers into her core. She screamed at his rough intrusion, having never been treated this way before by anyone.

“Mhmmm” He purred at the feel of her walls clenching tightly around his digits. “That’s it Sakura, scream for me” It had been so long since he had experienced the feel of a woman – and to find one that actually wanted him was so difficult. It was almost as if she were made for him. Her lush curves fitting perfectly against his hard muscles – her body so eagerly accepting what he had to offer her.

 

She ground down against his hand, having moved past the pain. His mouth hung open, fangs elongated as he tracked her every move. Sasuke was hypnotised by her figure, the way she rolled her hips and the way her breasts bounced with every thrust. Sakura was perfect in that moment – soft and smooth skin, glowing emerald eyes, and pouty lips. He had to have her, take her, _claim her_.

Madness set in, and he could feel his features shifting from human to demonic and back again. Losing the last of his patience, he tore his fingers from her, earning a panicked gasp. Digging his claws into her sides, Sasuke dragged Sakura until she hovered above his raging erection. Nails dug into soft hips as he slammed her down, her scream echoing throughout the bathroom. Water sloshed over the sides of the tub.

He didn’t wait for her to adjust, instead he thrusted into her at an animalistic pace. His long tongue tasted the tears that rolled down her flushed cheeks. He paused half in, half out of her to growl lowly in her ear “Did I hurt you sweetheart?”

He hissed through his teeth when her nails raked trails down his back, “If you fucking stop now I’ll summon someone else to finish the job.” Although her voice was shaking, her jaw was set and her eyes were wide with sincerity. He barked a laugh, dropping her back down to sit fully on his cock once more.

_“Never. You belong to me now.”_ He whispered against her ear in his demon tongue, before sinking his fangs into her neck. She howled when he picked up the pace again, eyes rolling back into her skull from the heady mix of pleasure and pain.

He angled her back slightly, allowing his cock to jam against a spot inside that made her shriek his name. Her thighs ached where his hips bruised them with the sheer force of his thrusts. His arms had wound around her, anchoring her soft curves to his hard muscles. There was no escape as her orgasm washed over her, pussy clenching tightly around him and juices flowing into the little water left in the bath.

Sasuke groaned as she practically strangled his cock with her twitching pussy, milking his thick orgasm from him. He ploughed into her still, spilling hot ropes of cum that almost burned.

Sakura collapsed against his chest, cheeks tear stained and hips bleeding from the scratches he had left behind. His purrs rumbled through his chest where she lay her head, and she felt the world slip away – those deep rumbles the only things that kept her company in the darkness.

_“My witch”_ She almost missed the hissed whisper before all sound faded to black.

 

 


End file.
